It is the objective of this project to study the sequence of amino acid of the active site of one or more sulfhydryl activated cathepsins; to utilize these sequences in suggesting mechanisms of action for these enzymes and in comparing mammalian enzymes with enzymes from other sources. These objectives necessarily require that methods for the isolation of large quantities of enzymes be developed before structural studies be undertaken.